


Not Yet

by von_gelmini



Series: Glory Hole [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Control Freak Tony Stark, Happy Ending, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Has Issues, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Peter looked up at Tony. “Have you ever wanted to use my ass the way you use my mouth?”





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of rough sex. It's all consensual, even when it's difficult.

Peter hadn’t exactly moved in with Tony once they’d discovered each other’s secret identities, but he hadn’t exactly _ not _moved in with Tony either. He stayed whenever Tony asked him to, whether or not they’d had sex that day. Peter went to school and came home to the penthouse almost every night after patrols. He was beginning to think of the place as home, even though he’d go back to May’s some nights when Tony didn’t ask him to stay.

It was only maybe three or four times a week when Tony would cross over to him and, no matter what Peter was doing at the time, push him to his knees and fuck his face. Peter loved the way he never knew when it was going to happen. There was absolutely no pattern to it. Morning, night, Wednesday, Sunday, it could happen any time he and Tony were together. Which was a lot more often now than his Monday through Thursday workshop lessons. 

As with their sex, there was no pattern that Peter could discern for when Tony wanted him in his bed at night sleeping together. Just sleeping together. Peter loved that as much as he loved the sex. Being pulled close to Tony and they either slept spooned or with Peter resting in the crook of Tony’s arm. There were light and tender kisses that went no further. Not that Peter complained. Being kissed by Tony was an experience in itself. 

Three or four times a week was about as often as he could take it as rough as Tony wanted it to give him. But a few times when they were in bed, Tony let Peter simply go down on him, while being only a little bit guiding and insistent while he did. Peter jerked off when he was doing it. He never associated the two types of oral. He hadn’t had both from the same person before. So he never figured that he’d get to have Tony both rough and sometimes, rarely, soft. So those were nice nights too.

He wished that Tony would take the step of actually asking him to live with him full time. He came close once or twice to asking if he could move into a guest room, on the excuse that being closer to school would be convenient. But with Tony not even making the hint of an offer, it wasn’t a subject Peter felt he could broach. There were other things that Peter was hesitant to ask. He didn’t want to risk losing what he had. Tony was unpredictable and dominant. Peter loved those traits about him. But Tony could also be moody and Peter was afraid to push back against that. Tony was the one who controlled the pace of their relationship as well as the one who controlled their sex.

One night they were in bed after a long evening working. They weren’t quite yet ready to fall asleep. They kissed and made out. Tony was gentle and relaxed and undemanding. It was a wonderful change. They were facing each other, Tony’s arm underneath Peter’s neck holding him loosely close. Peter bit his lip, afraid to speak and spoil the moment. “Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“I know… I mean, I wondered… I was just thinking… You know… I really love this. I love the way… The things you do to me… And I wondered…” Peter still couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to say. “I don’t want to get you mad or think I’m not deliriously happy with the way things are, because I am…”

Tony chucked his finger underneath Peter’s chin and raised his face to look at him. “Peter, just tell me, baby.”

“I’m afraid,” he admitted, closing his eyes. He couldn’t look at Tony and risk seeing him get upset with him. “I’m afraid of you setting me aside if I do.”

“You’d have to…” Tony began but then shook his head. “I don’t think there’s _ anything _you could say or do, Peter, that would make me do that. Please tell me.”

“Have you ever wanted to…” Even with Tony’s permission it was hard to do. He was caught now though. If what he said upset Tony… but now if he _ didn’t _ say anything it could upset him as well. Peter looked up at Tony. “Have you ever wanted to use my ass the way you use my mouth?”

“How did you imagine that happening?” Tony asked after a pause.

Peter blushed and looked down, then up again. “The same way you use my mouth. Whenever, however you wanted my ass, you’d just take it.”

“Have you ever been fucked before?”

“A couple of times. It’s been hard finding anyone who’ll respect that I’m in the closet. But a few times before I started going to the glory hole, I tried going to clubs. If I was lucky and no one from school was there… There were a couple of older guys… It wasn’t bad, but…” 

“It wasn’t what you needed,” Tony observed.

“No. And it wasn’t worth the risk of running into someone from school since it wasn’t what I wanted. Then I found the glory hole. That was safe and it was enough to satisfy me.”

“And now it isn’t?”

“No, not that, Tony. What you do to me… the way things are… that’s enough.”

“But it isn’t baby or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

He looked away. “Please, Tony. It doesn’t matter.” When he looked back up, his eyes were glistening. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Sweetheart, that’s not going to happen.” Tony leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead. “I just didn’t know your ass was on offer. Because yes, I’ve wanted it.”

“_ How _ have you wanted it?" Peter asked

“Petey-pie, if you’ve only been fucked twice, I don’t want to hurt you. But I want it the way you said.”

“I want it to hurt.” He looked away and bit his lip again. “I don’t want you to be gentle. I don’t want you to open me with your fingers. _ Maybe _push a little lube up inside me, but really, not much more than you’d put on your cock. I want to feel how big you are. I want you just to fuck me hard, the way you fuck my throat.”

“Peter, look at me.” Tony waited until Peter had raised his face and met his gaze. “I want that. I’ve dreamed about having you that way. But you’d have to have a safe word. I already knew how much your mouth could take, but this… I don’t know and _ you _ don’t know…”

“I don’t want one. I won’t use it.”

“Baby, you don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. Don’t you understand? I don’t want to be tempted to use it when things become… difficult. I don’t want an ‘out’.”

Tony sighed. Peter drove him crazy and sometimes when he was far gone, when he was faced with the boy’s total surrender, he almost had no sense of when to stop. He knew it shouldn’t. He’d played these games before and he knew it shouldn’t. But it turned him on beyond all reason that Peter wanted to give himself totally, without qualification.

He had experience. He knew that he wouldn’t physically damage the boy. Anything else, he knew how to take care of him after. How to hold and soothe and bring Peter back down. Then they could do what they were doing now. As averse as he was to talking about things, sexual or not, after, he could find out if what he’d done had actually been too much for Peter to bear. Then they could each adjust their expectations accordingly. But if Peter _ could _bear it? It was worth the risks he knew he shouldn’t take.

“Okay Peter,” Tony said, bringing the boy up into a deeply passionate kiss. After, he tucked the boy against his chest and stroked the back of his head, as he did when they were ready for bed.

“You’re not gonna…?” Peter looked up at Tony.

Tony smirked. “Whenever I want, however I want, Petey-pie. Right now, what I want is to sleep with you.”

Peter fell asleep against Tony’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and the soft hum of the arc reactor.

Peter still hadn’t exactly moved in with Tony, nor had he been asked to, but there was space made in the dressing room for some of his clothes, so he didn’t have to worry about having something to wear to school the next day. More often than not, breakfast had been made and was waiting for him when he got up, even if Tony was already down in the workshop. He would go on patrols in the late evening and call Tony after. The man almost always said, ‘you can come by’. But a few times he’d said, ‘you can come home’. Peter’s heart skipped a beat every time Tony slipped up like that.

Friday night he’d gotten back to the penthouse much later than he’d planned (after being told to ‘come home’.) As soon as he released his suit and stepped out of it, Tony met him naked, grabbed him by the back of the neck and by his arm. He dragged him to the bedroom, threw him on the bed, flat on his back. He knelt stretched out above Peter’s face, holding onto the headboard, balanced on his knees, his hard cock hung down in front of Peter’s mouth. It was a position he hadn’t been in before.

“Open,” Tony growled. He pushed himself down, using the headboard as leverage, letting himself hit the back of Peter’s mouth a few times before trying to push in further. He felt resistance as Peter fought to swallow around him. “Don’t fight me, Peter.”

Tony wasn’t holding his head in place or moving him. He was pinned between the man above and the mattress below. His neck was held flat. He wasn’t able to have his head bent back to more easily open his throat. He was crying before Tony even breached his throat as he struggled to find his point of surrender. The way Tony had his knees on the outside of his arms, pinning them close to his body meant he couldn’t reach up and touch. The way he was leaning forward meant he couldn’t see his face. There was nothing to ground himself, nothing to focus on. Just Tony’s persistent push, trying to find his way into what he expected to be Peter’s open and willing throat. His tears weren’t just tears from the strain, they were choking sobs, from which the only benefit was that they slicked the back of his mouth as he swallowed.

Tony pulled back and Peter breathed deeply. He took in the faint scent of the man’s cologne, the scent of his sweat from the exertion, and his musky, natural scent. Without the ability to touch his skin, without the ability to see his face, Peter found what he needed. When Tony next pushed in, Peter surrendered. He heard Tony’s breath not just catch or stutter, but gasp loudly.

“Peter,” Tony moaned. He pulled back to let the boy catch a breath. When he next pushed in, he didn’t stop until he felt the boy’s face pressed against him. Each thrust was long, taking himself almost entirely out of Peter’s mouth and then finding his way back into the depths of his throat. It took almost no time before he pulled back entirely and painted Peter’s face with his come.

Tony knelt back onto the bed beside Peter. He ran his hand through the boy’s hair. He caressed his arm. He leaned over and whispered in Peter’s ear. “Come back, baby.” He kissed Peter’s temple, completely oblivious to the mess running down the side of his face. “Come back, Peter.” He pulled the boy into his lap. “Peter.” The name faltered on his lips as he fought other words that wanted to escape. Instead he kissed the top of Peter’s head and listened for the change in his breathing. ”So good for me, Peter,” he said when he felt Peter’s arms reach around him.

He picked Peter up in a bridal carry and took him into the shower. Tony sat him on the seat and ran the water, wetting a soft cloth. He wiped the boy’s face and everywhere he cleaned, he put a gentle kiss. When he was certain that Peter had come back to him entirely, he brought the boy to stand and he showered them both. 

“Baby, I wasn’t sure you could do it.” He dried Peter with a thick, fluffy, warm towel.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t touch you. I couldn’t see you.”

“What made you able?”

Peter leaned up and gave Tony a light kiss. “Your scent. I found a part of you to hold on to. Then I could give myself to you.”

Tony pulled Peter closer. He had to. He couldn’t let him see. He couldn’t hide, so he hid the boy instead.

Peter hadn’t come because the position had been such a struggle, but he didn’t feel the need to. He was content and satisfied with his accomplishment and with having made Tony come. And with the feelings he could sense rolling off the man… or thought he sensed… or hoped he sensed. It was probably just hope. But whatever it was, it left him feeling as sated as if he _ had _come.

Usually on Friday nights, Tony sent Peter back to May’s apartment. This Friday though, after their shower, he brought Peter to bed. Tony wrapped himself around Peter’s back, putting lazy slow kisses onto the nape of the boy’s neck until they both fell asleep.

Peter woke alone in bed. Which wasn’t unusual. Tony liked to let him sleep in when they slept together. Peter liked waking to the smell of coffee and the quiet sounds of Tony in the kitchen making breakfast. He went into the dressing room, and even though he had clothes of his own there now, he found a pair of Tony’s old sweat pants, tied them tighter around his more narrow waist, and then went to park himself on the kitchen stool. 

“Good morning,” he said smiling. His voice was a little hoarse, the way it always was when Tony had fucked his face the day before. Tony set a bowl of ice chilled fruit salad in front of him. The cold felt wonderful on his aching throat. Tony was rough. He was possessive. He was demanding. And he always took good care of Peter. 

“Morning, baby,” Tony said, kissing Peter’s cheek as he brought his own breakfast over and sat next to the boy. “I have work to get done this morning. You can go if you want.”

“Is it okay if I stay?” he asked quietly. The ‘if you want’ was always something Tony just added out of politeness. It usually meant that he wanted Peter to go.

“I’m going to be busy. I don’t want you to get bored.”

Another dismissive phrase. Peter didn’t know where his boldness was coming from, but he countered. “I have homework to do. I won’t get bored.”

Tony looked at him sideways. “All right.”

After breakfast Tony headed downstairs to the workshop. He cocked an eyebrow when Peter followed him instead of staying upstairs to do his homework. Peter went over to the sofa across the room and spread his homework out there instead of at the workstation he usually used that was near where Tony would be busy. He knew he was intruding on time that Tony spent alone. He hadn’t expected him to say it was okay for him to stay. Since he was allowed to, he wanted to show Tony that he could be there with him and not be a bother. Maybe seeing that would ease them into living together. Knowing that Peter sharing his space didn’t mean giving up his privacy.

Tony made no concessions to Peter being there. He turned his music up the way he liked it. He buried himself in his work. He completely ignored the boy sitting on the sofa at the far side of the room. Maybe not _ completely _. He did occasionally sneak a glance to see if Peter was being antsy or about to become demanding of his attention. It’s why, when he was seriously working, he never liked anyone in the workshop with him. He always felt the need to provide some form of social entertainment for them. That interfered with his concentration. It also made him feel self-conscious about the way he worked with his bots and his AI. It was one thing talking to a disembodied voice when he was alone, another when he was being observed. But Peter wasn’t observing him. He was buried in work of his own. The only thing he did that showed the kid having any reaction to where he was, was the occasional quiet tap of his pencil eraser on his notebook in time to the ear splitting music. After the first hour, Tony forgot that Peter was even there.

Until after the sixth try, he got stuck on trying to make the virtual approximation of his nanites retract into a small enough space that he could fit an entire arm _ and _glove into his watch. They didn’t want to fit and Tony was fed up trying to make them. He looked over and saw Peter sitting there, in his space, shirtless, wearing his clothes. It made him irrationally angry. He had to bring the boy under his control. Now.

Peter was so involved working problems in his analytical chemistry text that he didn’t notice Tony undressing. He didn’t notice Tony slicking up his cock. He didn’t notice Tony standing beside him. Not until papers and books went flying from the sofa. Until he was pushed face down into the cushions. Until his hips were pulled up and Tony’s sweatpants that he was wearing were pulled down, tearing the string holding them around his waist. He felt a drizzle of lube run down the crack of his ass, only to be pushed roughly inside of him by Tony’s calloused thumb. 

“You want to find out what it’s like getting fucked by me?” He lined his cock up with Peter’s hole. He pushed in just enough to part his rim with the head, enough so that when he went all the way in, the boy wouldn’t tear. He heard Peter start to say ‘yes Tony’ but before he could finish, the words turned to screams when he seated himself to the base with one solid thrust. “Is that what you want, Petey-pie? Don’t really care because that’s what _ I _want. You split wide open, tight and fighting it, spread around my cock.” 

Tony pulled Peter’s hips back up from where the boy had pulled them away. The move buried him deeper. He heard Peter crying around small screams that were still escaping. He felt the boy struggle to accept the intrusion, even though Tony hadn’t begun to move yet. Tony hadn’t heard the word ‘stop’ in the tone he knew to listen for, so he didn’t. He pulled back and began thrusting with sharp snaps of his hips. “Put your hand on your dick. See if you can get as hard as you thought me using you to get off would make you.”

Peter was soft when he reached under himself. He wanted not to be. He wanted to pass over that pain/pleasure threshold that he did when Tony was fucking his face. But he wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure he _ could _get there this time. The intrusion was so much. With sucking cock, he’d had months of practice before Tony found him. He knew how to take it rough. Maybe not as rough as Tony gave it, but he knew how to handle it. This was something entirely outside his experience. The two men he’d been with before had been gentle. They’d been thoughtful and kind with their words. They hadn’t just been using him. Peter felt his soft cock twitch at that thought. “Tony please!” He gasped his words between sobs.

“‘Please’ what Peter?” Tony growled, pulling Peter’s hips back to meet his thrusts until he was grinding himself in tight circles against the boy’s ass every time he sank in. “You gonna tell me how to fuck you? Or are you gonna give yourself to me?”

It still hurt. It still hurt a lot. But the pressure of Tony’s fingers digging bruisingly into his hips was something Peter could focus on. The man’s ragged breaths. Even feeling painfully split open on his cock when Tony pushed in. Those were things Peter could focus on. In his hand, he felt his cock start to get hard.

There was anger in Tony’s voice. Peter hadn’t ever heard that before. He knew he had to surrender. To fight his body’s instinctive struggle. He wanted this. He kept reminding himself that this was what he’d asked for. It hurt, but he knew himself well enough that it _ would _ happen even if he was afraid it wouldn’t. He knew he _ would _fall over that edge and it would start to feel good. All he had to do was give and let Tony take. Every time he thought of it like that, his cock grew harder and that threshold came closer.

“How fuckin’ dare you, Peter.” Tony was thrusting steadily, long strokes that parted the boy over and over again so he knew that Peter would become accustomed to the sensation of being filled. He was making it difficult, but less directly painful. “You insert yourself into my life. You expect me to make a space for you the way your body makes a space for my cock.” He showed what he meant by pulling all the way out and then thrusting back into Peter’s gaping hole. This time Peter didn’t scream, he moaned through his tears. “There you go Petey-pie. It’s a fuck of a lot easier for you to take my cock in than it is for me to take you in.” 

Tony didn’t want to, but too many years of skill drove him to seek an angle that would bring the boy pleasure, even though he was still fucking hard and fast. Having realized what he was doing, he broke the rhythm of it the way he did when he was fucking Peter’s face. He didn’t want the boy to anticipate him. He kept most of his thrusts rough and hard. But every now and then, he’d drag his cock over the boy’s prostate and make him scream with pleasure.

Tony’s words were more painful to Peter than being fucked by him was. They came in sharp contrast to the way things had been the night before. He wanted them to stop. He wanted the anger gone. He wanted the sour, bitter tone banished. He only knew one thing to do. What he always did. He surrendered. He let go of his cock and stretched out his arm back beside him. He didn’t push up to meet Tony’s thrusts. He didn’t fight and pull away. He let Tony move him. If Tony wanted to make him feel good, he would. If he just wanted to take, that was fine as well. Like when he finally learned to stop trying to suck cock and just let Tony use him, that’s what he tried to do now with Tony fucking him.

“That’s right Peter. That’s the only way I will have you.” Tony’s voice was still firm, but the more Peter stopped struggling, the more the anger went away. “You have to be mine, Peter. Mine.” 

Peter felt Tony’s change. He heard the change in tone, but he felt something more. His thrusts were different. More steadily the ones that brought pleasure. He moaned and responded, but he did nothing to seek it out. He let Tony be the one to give him what he needed. His cock was hard and dripping. Each time Tony pushed in he felt that hot coil in his belly tighten. He whimpered softly. 

Tony bent over his back, wrapping his arms around Peter’s chest. “If you’re mine, Peter…” He couldn’t say the rest. “If you’re mine,” he repeated. He felt Peter tighten around him as he came. Quiet little ‘oh’s escaping his breath. Tony let Peter bring him over the edge with him. He groaned against the boy’s back, dragging his mouth, open, wet, across Peter’s skin. “Only if you’re mine.”

Peter started to speak but Tony pressed a finger over his lips. Tony sat back, pulling Peter with him, slipping free from the boy’s bruised hole. He put his finger over Peter’s lips again as he brought him against his chest. “Shh.” He kept his finger there. Tony whispered into the soft curls on top of Peter’s head. Whispered so quietly that even an Enhanced Individual like Peter was, had to struggle to hear. “I can’t.” He wanted to leave it at that, but his breath became a soft shudder. “Not yet,” he qualified. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
